


In Which Addison Finds A Showerhead

by Anonymous



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Grey's Anatomy References, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Practice - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takes place in Private Practice episode 1x05: Horny Addison finally scratches her itch.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: grey's anatomy smut





	In Which Addison Finds A Showerhead

Addison comes home after a long day at Oceanside Wellness. Her body aches from the early morning and long shift she had. She strips her scrubs, turning on a steaming hot shower and clipping her hair up. 

Addison thinks back to what her and the girls talked about today. They were so surprised when she said that she had never masturbated. Without Mark or anyone to help her desire, she's been extremely horny.

She glances to the detachable shower head. Her coworkers had suggested she use one to get off. Addison feels a tingle grow between her legs. 

She steps into the shower, washing her body slowly before sinking onto the bench next to her. Addison pulls down the head, moving it to just brush her hood.

A gasp escapes her lips. She moves it back to the lips of her pussy, changing the dial to a hard stream. Her head falls against the wall, moaning. 

Addison knows she's wet, and not because of the water. Tentatively, she uses her left hand to spread her pussy and reveal her throbbing clit. She moves the shower head to hit her clit and lets out a small scream, holding the water there.

Addison's eyes roll back. She's never felt pleasure like this, not even with Derek or Mark. All she can focus on is the pulsing against her, making her feel so insanely good. Addison lets go of her shyness, remembering she's alone in the apartment.

"Fuck yes... oh god... yes yes yes... don't stop!" she screams. The tightness in her stomach intensifies, and then she's cumming. "FUCK YES I'M CUMMING!" Addison yells as she spasms and cums and cums and cums.

Her orgasm is long and satisfying, but after so long with no sex, Addison isn't done. She changes the dial again to make the water a pulsing stream. Holding back her pussy lips again, she moves to hit her clit. 

This time, Addison teases herself. Just enough to keep suspense, but not too much to frustrate her. The feeling is the same and Addison discovers how hot it is to be vocal all by herself.

"Ahhhhhh... oooohhhh yes... fuck... feels so good... god yes... fuck me... please please please... don't stop" she moans and groans and yells. Addison looks down at the water pounding her. It's hot to watch, even better to feel.

She lasts as long as she can with the pulsing, but Addison needs more. She experiments with her fingers. Her left index finger circles her pussy before plunging in. She starts slow but quickens the pace.

One finger isn't enough, so her middle finger slips in too. Two fingers feel good until Addison sticks in a third. She finger fucks herself senseless, using all her force to fuck her pussy. A forth fingers find its way into her hole and Addison is in heaven.

She screams, still fucking her wet pussy with all her strength. Addison finally tips when she brushes her fingers up. "So close, so close, OH YES YES OH MY FUCKING GOD YEEEESSS!"

Her massive orgasm shakes through her and she squirts over the shower. She just keeps cumming, fucking herself on her fingers, moaning and yelling her way through the spasms. "AAHHHH FUCK GOD YES!" Her eyes roll back again and Addison replaces the shower head with her fingers, rubbing her clit to ride the waves of the orgasm. 

She licks her fingers clean from her pussy, deliciously aroused. Addison knows this won't be the last time she scratches her itch, especially with her trusty new shower head.


End file.
